militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
185th Paratroopers Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore"
| allegiance = | branch = Italian Army | type =Special forces | role =Target acquisition | size = | command_structure = Army Special Forces Command | garrison =Livorno | motto = "Come folgore" | colours = | colours_label = | anniversaries =20 April 1945 - Operation Herring | battles = | decorations = | current_commander =Col. Andrea Vicari }} The 185th Paratroopers Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" ( , sometimes abbreviated as: 185° RAO) is an Italian special forces unit. The paratroopers of the 185th Regiment are the result of a selection lasting about two years, through which aspiring operators learn the techniques to conduct missions in every operational theatre. History The 185th Paratroopers Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" tracks its history back to 1941. 1941-1945: 185th Paratroopers Regiment "Nembo" The 185th Target Acquisition Regiment is the heir of the 1st Parachute Infantry Regiment (RFP) set up at the Tarquinia paratroopers school in April 1941, under Colonel Riccardo Bignami. p.82 Because the 1st Regiment was intended to be deployed in the Corinth Canal, the Regiment was strengthened with a Paratroopers-Divers unit of the Regia Marina, led by Giulio Cesare Conti. In summer 1941, the I Battalion, deployed in North Africa, was replaced by the IV Battalion. Following Colonel Bignami, the Regiment, now officially named "Folgore", was commanded by Colonel Luigi Scrimin.p.131-132 On 1 September 1941, the 1st Regiment joined the 1st Paratroopers Division, destined to take the name of "Folgore" in early August 1942. While the Folgore Division was in Apulia, the Regiment was given the denomination 185th Parachute Infantry Regiment "Folgore" and sent in Merano and Bolzano for training and then reunited to the parent Division, in order to train for the invasion of Malta.p.132 In the following months, the 185th Regiment lost two Battalions to the newly-established 187th Regiment, acquired the XI and VIIIbis Battalions. The new commander was Colonel Giannetto Parodi.p.134,356 The 185th Regiment was held in Italy, as the initial nucleus for the establishment of the "Nembo" Division. On 15 September 1942, the Regiment, then based in Rovezzano, near Florence, took the name of 185th Paratroopers Regiment "Nembo" and was assigned to the homonymous Division. In the early March 1943, the 185th Regiment was sent to the Carso to counteract intense guerrilla activity by Slav partisans. The counter-insurgency achieved full success and forced the partisans to emigrate to other areas. The 185th Regiment was later destined to Calabria, then to Sicily, in order to counter the landing and the advance of the Anglo-American forces. In Calabria, in particular, the 185th Regiment was engaged in very harsh fights of extreme rearguard alongside German units, where it suffered air attacks and heavy losses. The 185th Regiment was initially subordinated to the 4th Infantry Division "Livorno" in the XVI Army Corps and then to the 211st Coastal Division in the XXXI Army Corps. On 3 September 1943 the XI Battalion was involved in a fight against units of the Eight Army.p.361-362 In September 1943 the slow withdrawal of the 185th Regiment saw the VIII Battalion acting as a counter-commando force.p.364 Italian civil war On 8 September 1943, Captain Sala,p.376 the commander of III Battalion of the 185th Regiment, chose to continue the war alongside the Germans, while the rest of the Regiment remained loyal to the King, although several paratroopers of the XI Battalion followed the III Battalion (later placed under the 1st Parachute Division).p.378,382 In Sardinia, the XII Battalion and part of the XIII Battalion remained alongside the Germans, remaining also involved in some internal clashes with loyalist units of the Nembo Division.p.386-387 On the loyalist side, elements of the III Battalion, under the command of Captain Carlo Gay and reinforced by several Arditi under Captain Carlo Bonciani, constituted the initial nucleus of the Unit which subsequently took the name of 1st Special Autonomous Unit and finally that of 1st Reconnaissance Squadron "Folgore". The Squadron operated from 6 October 1943 subordintated to the 1st Canadian Division and later of the XIII British Army Corps. Some paratroopers of the 185th Regiment were assigned to intelligence services, with tasks of coordination with Italian partisans. 185th Arditi Paratroopers Unit "Nembo" In late 1943, the 185th Regiment was reduced to VIII and XI Battalion and some other companies.p.440-441 Then, headquartered in Santa Maria di Leuca and Presicce, it was restructured and reduced to the Battalion size (185th Unit "Nembo"). Then, on 20 January 1944, it took the name of 185th Arditi Paratroopers Unit "Nembo", ceded troops to the "Folgore" Squadron, to the military intelligence and to the "Piceno" Division. As of January 1944, the Unit consisted of three Paratroopers Companies, one Gun Company, one Mortars Company and a Vehicle Section.p.453 The 185th Arditi Paratroopers Unit "Nembo" was then part of the 1st Motorized Group. On 5 February, the 185th Unit passed under the 2nd Moroccan Infantry Division of the French Expeditionary Corps; however, two weeks later it returned to the 1st Motorized Group.p.453-454 The first operational engagement of the new phase was the reconnaissance operations in Monte Marone and Monte Mare: by the end of March 1944, the 1st Motorized Group, now under the 2nd Polish Corps, occupied Monte Marone;p.456-458 on 19 May 1944, the 185th Unit occupied Monte San Michele.p.462 In June 1944, the Italian Liberation Corps was deployed on the Adriatic Coast, and the 185th Unit was assigned to the Nembo Division; there, it occupied Orsogna and L'Aquila.p.466-467 In August 1944, the 185th Unit was inserted in the Combat Groups of the Italian Liberation Corps.p.472 Squadron "F" The Squadron "F" conducted information-gathering missions in Italy, patrolling, infiltration and sabotage actions beyond the German lines that culminated with the Operation Herring (20 April 1945), the only paratrooper war operation carried out by our Army on Italian territory, in the area of the Po Valley, centred on the municipality of Poggio Rusco. In early October 1943, Captain Carlo Gay and his men were placed under the 1st Canadian Division; on 15 November 1944 it was assigned directly to the XIII British Army Corps and, on 7 December 1943, the Italian Army Staff formally established the 1st Special Autonomous Unit, later 1st Reconnaissance Squadron "F".p.472-473 The first assignment of the Squadron "F" was Abruzzo, earning admiration from Allied officers. In late March 1944, the Squadron "F" was moved to Cassino.p.473-474 On 8 August 1944, the Squadron was placed under the British 1st Infantry Division in Tuscany.p.477 In September 1944, the Squadron "F" was reinforced by a paratroopers contingent led by Captain Bonciani. In March 1945, the Squadron "F" was placed under the 25th Indian Infantry Brigade.p.480 1960-1993: 13th Target acquisition Group The target acquisition capability in the Italian Army has been developed since 1960, then part of the 3rd Missile Brigade "Aquileia". Nowadays, the 185th Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" provides the same capability to the Italian Armed Forces. The first nucleus of the target acquisition capability was the Reconnaissance and Surveillance Battery (Batteria Ricognizione e Sorveglianza, B.R.S.), established in 1960, within the 3rd Missile Brigade. The Reconnaissance and Surveillance Battery subsequently changed, in January 1961, the 13th Reconnaissance Artillery Battalion and finally, in 1962, the 13th Target Acquisition Battalion. This transformation led, in 1964, to the establishment of the Remotely controlled Aircraft Battery in 1973. In 1975 the Battalion was transformed in the 13th Target Acquisition Group (13° Gruppo Acquisizione Obiettivi, 13° Gr.Ac.O.), operating within the 3rd Missile Brigade "Aquileia". Corpi d' élite - Forze speciali italiane, antiterrorismo, intelligence |url=http://corpidelite.net/afm/185-r-a-o-reggimento-acquisizione-obiettivi/ |website=corpidelite.net |accessdate=5 June 2019 |language=Italian}} Paratroopers of the 13th Group were trained to jump from light aircraft. The Group was tasked with infiltration operations beyond the enemy lines, in order to conduct observation and information-gathering activity, to acquire targets and direct the fire of surface-to-surface missiles (MGR-1 Honest John missiles) and, from 1973 until the early 1990s, of tactical ballistic missiles (MGM-52 Lance). The 13th Group was subdivided into Batteries: the first (the Remotely controlled Aircraft Battery) operated Canadair CL-89 unmanned aerial vehicles; the second Battery, the Target Acquisition Battery, consisted of highly qualified paratrooper personnel, also known as Pipistrelli (Italian for "Bat"). The Target Acquisition Battery sought only rigorously selected personnel, working as much for the benefit of 3rd Missile Brigade as for the 5th Army Corps and the Allied Land Forces Southern Europe. In October 1993 the 13th Gr.Ac.O. was dissolved due to the restructuring of the Italian Army. Part of the staff was brought into the Long Range Reconnaissance Nucleus, placed under the responsibility of the 5th Army Corps Artillery Command. In 1995 the Long Range Reconnaissance Nucleus was upgraded to Long Range Reconnaissance Company and, on 24 June 1995, it was assigned to the 9th Paratroopers Assault Regiment. 2000-2013: 185th Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment in the Folgore Brigade On 3 April 2000, the 185th Artillery Regiment "Folgore" took the name of 185th Terrestrial Artillery Regiment (Target Acquisition Paratroopers) "Folgore". The Regiment gave up the artillery and began to train its own personnel as Target Acquirer, with only the 30% being able to pass the course. The first Objective Acquisition Detachments were established, with the transformation of the 1st Battery, then followed by the other two which, in turn, carried out the specialization courses and received a different environmental characterization. The 1st Battery "Draghi" took on a particular predisposition to operate in the arctic and alpine area, the 2nd Battery "Aquile" in a desert environment and the 3rd Battery "Diavoli" in the continental terrain. In 2002, the 185th Artillery Regiment "Folgore" was included within the Special Operations Forces of the Army and was assigned to Mostar, Bosnia, directly under the Multinational Division South East "Salamanders". Other Detachments were deployed in Kosovo and in Macedonia. In 2003, the Regiment gained, from the 9th Paratroopers Assault Regiment, a LRRP company, which became the fourth Battery (company-level unit in Artillery units). The 185th Target Acquisition Artillery Regiment "Folgore" was established in 2004 within the Folgore Brigade, inheriting the War Flag and traditions of the 185th Artillery Regiment "Folgore"; the Regiment, in turn, assumed the motto (Videre nec videri) and the coat of arms (bat with parachute and sword) of the paratroopers of the Target Acquisition Battery of the dissolved 13th Target acquisition Group "Aquileia" (13° GR.AC.O.) of the 3rd Missile Brigade "Aquileia", also disestablished. In 2013, the 185th Parachute Regiment "Folgore" was reestablished and, on 21 June 2013, it took up the flag previously handed over to the 185th Regiment RAO. The 185th RRAO, in turn, was assigned the War Flag that once belonged to the 185th Parachute Infantry Regiment, leaving Artillery for Infantry. 2014-present: COM.FO.S.E. With the restructuring of the Italian Armed Forces, in 2014 the 185th RRAO, as well as the 9th Parachutist Assault Regiment "Col Moschin", transitioned from the Paratroopers Brigade "Folgore" to the new Army Special Forces Command (Com'ando 'Fo'rze 'S'peciali 'E'sercito'', COM.FO.S.E.), which sees under its command the special operations departments of the Army to standardize their training and doctrines. In June 2015 the 185th Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore", as a beret flash, was grainted the emblem of the 1st Reconnaissance Squadron "Folgore" (Squadron "F"). In 2017, the Regiment was upgraded to a Tier-1 special forces unit. Commanders * Colonel Renato Perrotti * Colonel Cosimo Bianchi (X - 29 March 2007) * Colonel Stefano Nigri (30 March 2007 – 4 September 2008) * Colonel Carmine Masiello (5 September 2008 – X); * Colonel Giovanni Maria Iannucci (X - 9 February 2012); * Lieutenant Colonel Alessandro Grassano (10 February 2012 - 6 September 2012); * Colonnello Enrico Marinelli (7 September 2012 – 12 September 2013) * Colonel Maurizio Fronda (13 September 2013 – 21 October 2016); * Colonel Alessandro Grassano (22 October 2016 – 8 September 2018); * Colonel Andrea Vicari (6 September 2018 – present). Mission The 185th Regiment has, by its very nature, a vocation markedly directed towards Intelligence tasks and is specialized in Direct Actions that involve the engagement of remote objectives. The Regiment is particularly specialized in conducting special reconnaissance and terminal guidance operations (TGO), Joint Terminal Attack Controller operations and the terminal control of each source of fire against high-value targets. The 185th RRAO is not a unit tasked with carrying out incursions and sabotage, nor counter-terrorism operations, at least in ordinary circumstances. Current structure As of 2019 the 185th Paratroopers Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" consists of: * '''Regimental Command, in Livorno ** Command and Logistic Support Company ** Operations Support Company ** 3rd Target Acquirers Battalion "Poggio Rusco" *** 7th Target Acquirers Company *** 8th Target Acquirers Company *** 9th Target Acquirers Company *** Training Company Operations Support Company The Operational Support Company includes the Company Command, the C4 Platoon (which groups the transmission and computer equipment) and the Amphibious Platoon, which manages the boats supplied to the Regiment. Target Acquirers Companies Target Acquirers Companies include the Command and a number of Target Acquisition Detachments, of the nominal strength of 12 men each and commanded by an experienced lieutenant or marshal. Target Acquirers Detachment The Target Acquirers Detachment has a formal staff of 12 elements including the commander, a lieutenant or an experienced marshal, and can be split into three teams of 4 men or two of 6 operators. However, its exact composition in operations depends on the specific needs and characteristics of the mission. A generally motorized use may require, even for security reasons, configurations with more personnel, while others may require less personnel. The key figures present in a detachment are ordinarily the scout, the observer, the image acquisition operator, the radio operator, the medic, the CBRN specialist, the JTAC and the sniper. Some functions may be duplicated or, on the contrary, a single operator may hold more than one position. Training The training of an operator of the 185th Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" is long and complex and lasts about two years. The process to become "Target Acquirer" consists of three phases (70 weeks): * Selective Phase, common to all Special Forces units (6 weeks); * Common Basic Training Phase, for all Special Forces units (14 weeks); * Specialization Phase, for "Target Acquirer" (50 weeks) Selective Phase The Selective Phase, common to all Special Forces units, lasts six weeks and it is structured on a distance preparation phase (4 weeks), during which the aspirant must train and prepare in ordert to take the physical selection, and on physical tests and on the psycho-aptitude selection internship (2 weeks), whose purpose is to verify the athletic preparation of the aspirants and test their psycho-physical resistance and attitudinal profile, through the conduct of tactical activities. Common Basic Training Phase The Common Basic Training Phase lasts fourteen weeks, and is subdivided into two consecutive sub-phases. The first phase is the parachuting course (4 weeks), conducted at the Parachuting Training Center (C.A.PAR.) of the Paratroopers Brigade "Folgore", preparatory to the acquisition of the military paratrooper brevet. Those already in possession of the brevet have direct access to the O.B.O.S. course. The second phase is the "Basic Operator for Special Operations" Course ('''O'peratore 'B'asico per 'O'perazioni 'S'peciali'', or O.B.O.S.), which lasts 10 weeks. This training phase is conducted under the authority of the Commander of COM.FO.S.E. and performed at the Special Forces Training Unit (R.A.FO.S.). The O.B.O.S. Course aims to provide a homogeneous basic preparation, common to all Special Forces Operators of all Special Forces units, according to the principle of interoperability. Passing the O.B.O.S. Course entails the achievement of the qualification of "Basic Operator for Special Operations" and represents the necessary condition for access to the subsequent specialization phase. Specialization Phase The specialization phase for "Target Acquisition" lasts 50 weeks, and is divided into several modules. * Special Reconnaissance Course: the personnel acquires the skills for conducting Special Reconnaissance through various modules; * Intelligence Course; * Course Guide Terminal Operations: structured in several modules, in order to instruct staff to control indirect fire from various platforms, acquire, recognize and hit targets even from a long distance; * Basic and advanced amphibious mobility course for Acquisitors Objectives: students acquire the ability to fight, move and survive in river, lake, marine environment with motor and non-motor boats. * Various environmental mobility courses at the Army Training Centers (Ski, Mountaineering and Free Fall Technique). Equipment The 185th RRAO has a wide variety of equipment. Vehicles * Cagiva W12 moto; * Iveco VM 90; * Iveco LMV Lince, armed with Mk 19 grenade launchers. Handguns * Glock-17; * Beretta PX4 Storm. Rifles * Beretta ARX160 assault rifle; * M4 carbine; * 8,6x70mm TRG-42 sniper rifle; * M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System sniper rifle; * 12,7x99mm Barrett M-82A1 anti-materiel rifle; * 10,4x77mm Thunder anti-materiel rifle. Light machine guns * 7,62x51mm FN Minimi light machine gun. Combat accessories * Thales AN/PRC-148 multiband radio; * Thales SOPHIE MF long range multi-function binoculars/thermal imager; * CORAL CR thermal imager; * PLRD II Ground Laser Target Designator. See also * Italian Tier 1 Special Forces ** Army: 4th Alpini Paratroopers Regiment, 9th Paratroopers Assault Regiment "Col Moschin" ** Carabinieri: Gruppo di intervento speciale ** Air Force: 17º Stormo Incursori ** Navy: COMSUBIN * Paratroopers Brigade "Folgore" External links * Italian Army Website: 185th Paratroopers Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" References Category:Special forces of Italy Category:Paracadutisti Regiments of Italy Category:Military units and formations established in 2000